Emotionless
by KirstyM
Summary: Katie just moved to Stars Hollow and she starts going out with Dean, but Rory her new best friend isnt so okay with it as she says she is...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I never really thought about anything, everything just happened to me. But when I met Dean, everything changed. And then I got a new best friend, Rory. She was so nice to me and she told me to go talk to Dean. Even though I was too scared to do it.

But eventually I went up to him and turned out he wanted to talk to me too. And he asked me out. Since then everything went wrong. My best friend turned out to be not so happy with me and Dean, but she had Logan, so I didnt know what the big deal was. Untill I heard about her going out with Dean for few years.

Apparently she never got over him and I'm not so sure if Dean did get over her. He said he did, but I dont know if I can believe him.

So that's why I broke up with him... Even though it broke my heart.

I haven't really been myself since...

I'll tell you everything that happened from the start.

A/N This is just the prologue ;) more will come later, I thought I should write something different, so I decided to make a Gilmore girls one instead of Charmed, and I'm gonna write from Katie's eyes. (U know what I mean with that...)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It all started that day in September, when I first moved to Stars Hollow. My dad got transfered, so we had to move. I really didnt want to, because all my friends lived back in Alabama. But after a lot of fighting, I finally came with them.

I didn't really tell you who I am yet, my name is Katie Taylor, well it really is Katharina Taylor, but I hate that name, I can't believe my mother would give me a name like that. But everyone in Alabama called me Katharina. So when we moved to Stars Hollow, I started telling everyone that my name was Katie.

On September 13th, it was my first day of school in our new town. I was so nervous, that I didnt sleep at all the night before. I was scared that people would make fun of my accent...

When I walked into the school I did see a few people looking at me, but this was a pretty small town, so everyone would know I was the new kid.

When I walked into class, I saw the most perfect green eyes looking at me. (a/n dnno what color his eyes are exactly... so I made them green) I smiled quick at him. 'Hi...' And he smiled back at me and he said hi back with a perfect voice. I already felt my knees starting to give out, I could just kick myself.

'So you are the new girl right?' He asked. I looked up at him. 'Erm... yeah I'm Katie Taylor...'

'Dean... Dean Forrester...' He smiled. I quickly sat down in a chair and I got my things out. When that first class at my school started. I couldn't stop myself from looking at him every now and then. God he was just perfect, but I didnt even know him.

When class was over I got up and put all my stuff back in my bag and I walked to the cafetaria. Probably the worst part of my day. When I walked in, I saw a few people looking at me. I quickly went to buy some lunch and I looked around for a free table, but everything was full.

'Katie! Over here...' I turned around and saw Dean smiling at me and there was another girl sitting next to him with brown hair and blue eyes. Ofcourse, he had a girlfriend. I walked over to them and sat down. 'Hi... I'm Katie Taylor...' I smiled at the girl and she told me her name was Rory Gilmore. She seemed very nice and we started talking while eating and I couldn't believe how fast she could talk.

I think Dean saw me staring at her because he said that I shouldnt worry, I would get used to it. Rory always talked that fast. And if I met her mother I would understand it. I looked up when the bell rang and I got up.

'Katie? What class do you have?' I looked at Rory. 'Erm... I got english literature...' And I grinned when I saw her pull a face. 'Me too, the teacher's horrible... come on...' She smiled at me and she linked arms with me and we walked to the classroom leaving Dean standing there.

Those next couple of weeks were great. I didnt expect to have friends that soon. Rory and Dean were great. Rory told me right away that Dean wasn't her boyfriend. She already had a boyfriend, Logan, she met him when she was at her grandparents one day. And they were already together for 1 year.

She didn't tell me back then that she dated Dean, it would've saved me a lot of pain. Now I wish she would've told me.

Dean was even greater than I thought. He was one of the nicest guys I knew. I always believed that all guys were jerks. But Dean wasn't at all. He always helped everyone. Since I had almost every class with him and Rory, we always sat together. And soon no one knew better than that I belonged in school.

One day, Rory asked me if I wanted to come to her place that night to watch movies with her and Dean. Since I didn't have anything to do I said I would come that night.

When I walked to Rory's house, Dean walked up to me. And he talked a bit about a lot of things untill we arrived at Rory's house. Rory's mom opened the door and we walked in. And I felt my mouth drop at all the food that was on the table. 'Jeez... who else is coming...?' Dean just grinned and me. 'No one... normally Rory and her mom eat all this on their own...' He laughed when he saw my face. I couldn't believe it. 'No way all that fits into those 2 tiny persons...' I would find out later that it actually did fit in them.

We had a lot of fun that night. I ended up with my head on Dean's shoulder and he had his arm around me. It felt so great. I saw Rory looking at me a few times. And I didnt really know why she was looking at me like that. Dean left earlier than I did. And as soon as he was out of the door Rory ran to me and she sat down. 'You like him!' She had a huge smile on her face. I was a bit shocked but started blushing. 'Omg you so do!' I blushed even more and she grinned. 'My 2 best friends... falling in love...' I looked at her. 'Don't say that... we're just friends...'

'Oh shut up Katie...' She smiled. I saw u 2... and I know him... he so likes you...' I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. 'Yeah right..' But she told me she was sure he liked me. I still didn't really believe her, but I felt happier when she said that. I really hoped it was true.

Right now, I wished she was wrong, I wished that Dean never liked me. It's killing me to see that they're back together now. I'm not their friend anymore. I couldn't... Rory dumped Logan a few weeks after I dumped Dean. And she told Dean she was in love with him. Dean didnt even mind. He didnt even think about me. But that was really just my fault, I didnt tell him why I broke up with him. He thinks I broke up with him because I didnt like him anymore. He has no idea how I really feel. It feels like there's a hole in my chest. And there's only one person who can heal it. All I wanna do now is get away from them. I cant keep seeing them walk around town holding hands, or kissing. Rory hasn't even talked to me since they got together...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ofcourse after that, nothing really happened. I was too scared and Dean didn't know I liked him. Rory said a lot of things that should've made him realize it, but he's a guy… She couldn't expect him to see those things. But still, once Rory told me that Dean liked me. I did see little things in the way he acted around me, he always smiled at me. Even when he was grumpy and he saw me a smile appeared on his face.

And when he smiled. It made me smile. Even though we weren't together. I was happier than ever. He made my life worth living. Rory told me like every day about how happy I looked and that I could be even more happy. But I was still too scared. I couldn't help that I was a chicken…

But the one day everything changed.

I was at home playing some games on the computer, while I was online and Dean started talking to me, I saved that conversation. Cus I liked it so mSo I'll just put it right here.

Conversation started at 8.13 PM

KatieGirl (L)

Dean 

Dean: Hey Katie…  
KatieGirl (L): Hey

Dean: How are you?

KatieGirl (L): I'm fine.. u?

Dean: Yeah same…

KatieGirl (L): 

Dean: Katie?

KatieGirl (L): Yeah…?

Dean: I erm… I wanted to tell u something…

KatieGirl (L): Okay… tell…

Dean: No never mind…

KatieGirl (L): Dean come on tell me…

Dean: Okay… I've been wanting to tell you something…

Right at that time, when he said those words… My heart started pounding so fast. He couldnt… right?

KatieGirl (L): What…

Dean: I erm… do you remember that day when u first walked into the classroom I was in?

Ofcourse I remembered that day… it was one of the best days of my life…

KatieGirl (L): Yeah… I guess…

Dean:  I erm… when I first saw u…

KatieGirl (L): What…

Dean: I like u Katie…

That's when a huge smile appeared on my face. And I didnt get ito ff for months.

KatieGirl (L): I know…

Dean: U know… how do u know?

Dean: Oh wait… Rory…?

KatieGirl (L): grins What u think…

Dean: Great… why does she always have to spoil things… 

KatieGirl (L): Whaha, she didnt spoil it for me… it made the past 2 weeks really great…

Dean: Wait what… U've known for 2 weeks…?

KatieGirl (L):  Yeah… sorry… I was too scared to tell you…

Dean: Bunch of stupid teenagers we are right?   
KatieGirl (L): Hihi yeah I guess we are…

Dean: So erm… do u wanna go out with me Friday night?

KatieGirl (L):  yeah sure… I would like that…

Dean: And Katie…

KatieGirl (L): What?

Dean: Plz dont tell Rory yet… she'll freak out…

KatieGirl (L): Hihi yeah I know… I wont tell… even though she'll found out soon enough anyway…

Dean: Sighs Yeah I know…

KatieGirl (L): I have to go now… bye Dean…

Dean: Bye Katie…

(9.03 PM) KatieGirl (L) logs off.

I turned my computer off and walked downstairs where my mom was putting dinner on the table. I still had the huge smile on my face. But I tried to hide it from my mom. I didnt want her to know I was going out with Dean alone yet. Maybe later…

I ate dinner with my family and I went back to my room and layed down on my bed smiling.

That night was one of the happy memories from my time with Dean… It wouldn't be long before everything would change.

The next day when I got to school and walked to my locker, I saw Dean standing at his and he smiled at me. He looked different today. But it probably just my imagination… I walked up to him and leaned against the wall next to his locker. 'Is Rory at school yet?' He asked me and smiled a lil. 'Dont know… I havent seen her yet…'

'Okay… come on then… lets go to class… she's probably already there…' He smiled and I walked with him to math class. And ofcourse… there was Rory… She smiled at us and waved. 'Hey guys…' We sat down next to her. Ofcourse she made us sit together… And I smiled a little at her shaking my head.

That day, nothing special happened really… Dean and I looked at each other a lot when Rory wasn't looking.

When I walked home again, I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around and saw Rory running towards me. 'Hey… u wanna come home with me?' I didnt know if I should, cus she would find out for sure if I went with her now. And I at least wanted to wait till after my date with Dean. So I told her I had to help my mom at home and she smiled at me. 'Okay… see you tomorrow then..' And she went home.

I walked further and arrived home.

That Friday… I was so nervous and I stood in front of my closet deciding what I should wear.. I just didnt know. After what felt like an hour, but only was 20 minutes. I picked out a black knee length skirt and a red top and I put on my black ballerina shoes.

When I looked out the window I just saw Dean driving up front. I told him not to walk to the front door. I would come outside and I walked down the stairs and got my jacket. 'Bye mom!' And I walked out and got in his car. And we drove off. I didnt know where we would go yet…


End file.
